new life for me
by dragonslayer489
Summary: A home a girls a life... is all i every wanted, will it happen .first story suck at summary XD


Here I was looking at my new house it was a bit run down on the outside with only one window in the front and a few holes in the roof (I'll fix them later).At that point in time I didn't care about the old house as my attention was taken by the most beautiful thing iv ever seen. As I turn my head I see her, her name was Amber as she had very exceptional fur for a Buizel.

As I turned my head towards the old house ( it looked more like a shack to me) (so Amber wouldn't notice I was admiring her) opened the door. As I walked in it was very different from the out side as it was inviting and cozy compared to the outside which looks like a troll lives here. I wondered around for a little inside the house first seeing the living room which was filled with old oil paintings and other relics, so as I continued my tour of my new abode. I soon found my new room there was a queen size mattress (witch surprised me a little) but it had a few holes and what looked like a spring coming out the side.

( a few days later)

After I settled in I began to feel more relaxed with the area around me. Most days I would wake up at six in the morning and go for a swim outside in the lake

this lake was different I felt more energetic as the water was crisp and see-through, on a few occasions Amber would be swimming in the lake to.I would also go on a run maybe a mile or so a day (always increasing by like a half a mile) then would rest for the day after my training. After a wile Amber started to join in on my training but she, she took it to the next level.

Amber's training was very difficult, I was always outmatched compared to her fighting skills, but after a while I got a hang of it and most of the times when we would fight, I could win.

( three months later)

After some time iv began to relise some thing was wrong with Amber. She wasn't training and even was trying her hardest to avoid any social contact with me. A few times I would notice her siting in a tree crying to her self. I began to wondering what was wrong and how I could help, so one day Amber was doing some tree running as I noticed her I began to follow her (making sure she didn't see me).Soon she stopped I stopped and came out of hiding and said

"Amber what's wrong" instead of a answer she stared at me, then as I saw her she flexed her muscles in her legs (showing that she was going to jump again ) just before she jumped I yelled "stop Amber, please " as a surprise she didn't move instead she started crying again as she stared at me weighting for my next move or response. She just kept staring so I responded by saying "Amber please come here, please Amber I want to talk" as again to my shock she jumped down and walked slow she reached me and hugged me as she cried in my armies I whispered in her ear "I Love You Amber " she looked up and replied with "You Do "

After a hour of siting in the woods holding Amber in my arms we headed to my house, as I lay awake with the love of my life next to me sleeping I thought to my self, Im not alone no more I have Amber. Later that night there was a bad thunder storm, as the storm raged on I listened to the crashing and the booming of the lighting and thunder as I grow anxious I decide to get up and read some files my mother left me in her will as I read on there is a letter for me, I open it and as I finished reading the letter,After I read this sort letter I became raged and left with a SMACK of the door behind me I ran and as the storm raged on I ran and ran as fast as I could and never stopping (I felt power inside me keeping me going) in till the storm stopped and I stop and crashed crying. For a hour After I cried till Amber showed up (now holding me in her arms) singing in my ears "its ok its alright it'll be alright"

As we where siting there I heard a buzzing coming from the distance as it got louder and louder the BUZZ of what I couldn't make out was getting closer all of a sudden a swarm of beedrills came flying over... As my self and Amber ran we where getting attacked by stingers flying past us as we ran. About five to ten minuets of running we where cornered by the bug type Pokémon so we had no chose to fight ice beam after ice beam did we fight till, I Heard a scream, I look and Amber is holding her arm , she falls and I run to her and pick her up and run as I am running I can feel her pulse its getting weaker and weaker I look at her arm there is a gash where blood is coming from as I run I see a town I run to that town in to the Pokemon center I run to the nurse asking for help and then... she is in the ER

As I wait In the lobby of the Pokémon center a little girl approaches me and asks "Are you ok," I reply "Yes but my the love of my life is very ill and is hurt badly"

the sweet little girl sits next to me in the lobby and says "Its going to be ok Nurse Joy will take care of her she is the best nurse in the world" (this brings a smile to my face ) just at I go to say thanks you the nurse calls me to the back to see Amber.

As we are leaving I think to my self am I glad nothing happened to amber .

We finally get home and I watching Amber sleep think its all OK, its all OK. for now.

**So this was chapter 1 of this series i may just make it a oneshot but i still dont know yet.**

**please review and please no flames**


End file.
